baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dagger of CHARNAME
The correct title of this article is '''Dagger of '. The omission of the brackets is due to technical restrictions.'' |magical = Yesb1 |adamantine = no |cold_iron = no |silver = no |lore_to_identify = 0 |weight = 1 |missable = Yes – if it isn't ordered |area = Lavok's Sphere |obtained_from = Mage Stronghold |involvement = |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = Melee |range = 0 |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = -1 bonus |thac0_mod = Strength |damage = 1d4+1 |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 1 |proficiency_type = Dagger |hands = |two_handed = no |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 3 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Beast Master; clerics of all class combinations + Druidsb2 |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 2 |item_icon = |item_icon_caption = |item_code = DAGG19 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} The 'Dagger of ' is a dagger that is only available for owners of the Mage Stronghold in Shadows of Amn. Dagger of }} Statistics The Dagger of works as the typical dagger +1, dealing 1d4+1 – plus a possible strength bonus – piercing damage while improving the wielder's THAC0 by 1. However, it bears an enchantment of +1 only in the Enhanced Edition, where it is also a magical weapon – in the original Baldur's Gate II, it counts as a weapon if it comes to creature immunities or protections.b1 Though acquired through the Mage Stronghold quests, this dagger is not restricted to wizards and can be equipped by almost any character, except for clerics of all class combinations and a beast master. In the original game, however, druids are also unable to use it.b2 Locations The Dagger of can only be acquired as part of the Mage Stronghold quests. It is one of the three items – alongside the Wand of Apprenti and a Ring of the Princes +1 – that Gorion's Ward can request that their three new apprentices Morul, Larz and Nara attempt to complete to begin their magical training. Notes *The Dagger of is the "safe" option during the first Mage Stronghold quest; it is guaranteed both that the item will be created and that all three apprentices will survive during its creation. The downside is that it is probably the least interesting or useful item of those, as a dagger +1 will quickly become superfluous even for a pure mage or sorcerer, regarding other available weapons. Bugs * Regarding the dagger's creation and background, together with the present +1 bonuses to THAC0 and damage, it can be considered a bug that it is a weapon in the original Shadows of Amn. The Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition adds an enchantment of 1 and makes the weapon magical. * In the original Shadows of Amn, this dagger cannot be used by druids, although in general they are able to wield such weapons; this is fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Category:Image needed Category:Non-enchanted weapons Category:+1 weapons Category:Normal weapons Category:Magical weapons Category:Bugs